


Ещё пять минут

by Elbbircs



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e04 The Rambling Boy Part 2, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Translation, Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Ему некуда бежать, но и остаться он не может. Не может быть третьим лишним, собирающим крошки с чужого стола, не может радоваться случайным улыбкам, мучительно пережидая чужие поцелуи.





	Ещё пять минут

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five More Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/769573) by [lesyeuxverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts). 

> Бета: Silver Owl

Не всё в их отношениях ровно и гладко: они то ссорятся и пытаются превзойти друг друга, то проявляют понимание и идут на уступки, то рисуются и обмениваются двусмысленными цитатами. Но это не страшно: их это устраивает — всегда устраивало. Нет, не «их» — Льюиса и Хэтэуэя. «Их» не было и не будет.

От шока Джеймс теряет все своё остроумие. Он не может подобрать нужного тона и слов, так что обходится чем-то банальным. Он рад за Робби, он за него рад.

Джеймс крепко сжимает кулаки и чувствует, как ногти впиваются в ладони. Боль растекается по телу, и, чтобы сдержать её, он начинает молиться. Это должно помочь — всегда помогало.

«Ave maria, gratia plena, dominus tecum».

Пять минут — проходят, как их и не было. Рассыпаются прахом, как смертная плоть.

Джеймс осушает бокал парой глотков, представляя, как Робби пробовал пиво, касаясь губами того же стекла. Он понимает, что пить на голодный желудок — плохая идея, что после работы на жаре и долгой дороги он быстро опьянеет.

Джеймс не любит летать. Путешествия даются ему нелегко, поэтому в воздухе он старается избегать компании — и еды. Чтобы успокоить желудок, он может пожевать немного брецелей, но обычно останавливается на джине с тоником.

«Benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, Iesus».

Он идёт в бар, заказывает джин с тоником и залпом выпивает его. Он игнорирует неодобрительный взгляд Инносент. Он знает, что она чувствует, это заметно по её лицу — было заметно, когда она наблюдала за поцелуем Льюиса и Хобсон.

Он стоит у барной стойки и смотрит на них. Так проще. Проще, когда можно не притворяться. Притворство на вкус — как пепел; оно суше брецелей, горше несбыточных надежд. 

Джеймс мысленно проговаривает их фамилии, заставляет себя повторять их снова и снова. Повторение притупляет боль — всегда притупляло.

«Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis».

Пять минут — и Джеймс потерял то, чего у него никогда не было.

Он снова покупает джин с тоником — для себя и Инносент, — осушает бокал, а затем прощается и собирается уходить. У него дома должен найтись какой-нибудь алкоголь. 

Он может вернуться в Хорватию. Может отправиться в Непал. В Кению, в Тимбукту, в Антарктиду. Мир большой, Джеймс несомненно найдёт в нём своё место. Место, где он нужен, где тихо и спокойно, где затянутся все его раны. Место, где он перестанет думать о вкусе губ Робби Льюиса.

Ему некуда бежать, но и остаться он не может. Не может быть третьим лишним, собирающим крошки с чужого стола, не может радоваться случайным улыбкам, мучительно пережидая чужие поцелуи.

«Ora pro nobis peccatoribus, nunc, et in hora mortis nostrae», — повторение притупляет боль.

Он дождётся одной последней улыбки. Ещё пять минут — и он уйдёт.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод молитвы, цитируемой в фике: [Википедия](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B2%D0%B5_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F).


End file.
